


It Just Felt Right

by loveless_loves_beloved



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adorable Sterek moments!, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Knotting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-30
Updated: 2012-07-30
Packaged: 2017-11-11 01:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/472819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveless_loves_beloved/pseuds/loveless_loves_beloved
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles wakes up in Derek's bed and is forced to allow his mate to take care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Just Felt Right

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Here's another story! As always sorry for any mistakes! I wrote this on the way to Otakon this weekend. Please enjoy! <3

It was no longer Lydia’s soft and curvy body that Stiles dreamed about, waking up in the early morning panting, sticky with sweat and other questionable fluids. The body in his dreams was now muscular, stream-line, defined and gorgeously alpha male—it was the body of none other than Sour Wolf Derek Hale, alpha, Scott’s reluctant mentor and his very own brand new boyfriend. Boyfriend, partner, significant other, mate, etc, etc… He still wasn’t sure what to say to his father, so he kept things simple, he just didn’t say anything. Scott and the four pups had learned rather quickly, he had been given various odd sniffs and looks. He had just shrugged his shoulders and made a sarcastic comment and the others went along with it. 

Stiles couldn’t complain though, he liked Derek just the way he was, all broody and intense, possessive and protective. His sex life was very much active and very alive, especially around the full moon. Stiles collapsed back on his bed, exhaustion clouded his mind and he desperately wanted to welcome sleep but images of hot, tanned muscles kept running through his mind. He laid there for several seconds before jerking back up, the smell of the room was wrong, the feel of the sheets, his head pounded lightly. This time he looked around, it wasn’t his room that he was in…it was Derek Hales. 

For the longest moment panic colored Stiles mind. How the hell had he gotten here? He couldn’t remember actually going in the direction of the Hale house. No, Scott had called after dinner and asked him to come over, and then something had run out in front of him and into the front right tire, making the car swerve and hit a tree. He remembered getting very well aquatinted with his driving wheel and then nothing.

“Derek?.”

“Go back to sleep.” Came the sleep comment next to him. 

“What the hell happened?” Stiles mumbled, rubbing his head.

Derek sighed as if Stiles was asking what color the sky was. “I got a call from Scott a few hours ago, he said something about you never making it over to his house and wanted to know if I’d seen you. Then I saw your jeep, the front end isn’t looking to good. So I pulled you out and called a tow truck for your jeep. Repairs should be down tomorrow evening.” 

Stiles stared blankly at Derek for the several minutes, “Shit! I don’t have enough money to fix it. Ughhh.” He dropped his head with a groan.

“That’s fine. I covered the bills.” 

“Wha-I-but…” he frowned and pouted, he was usually a lot better with making comebacks. 

Maybe he really did have a concussion then. 

Derek’s gray eyes were looking at him, one eyebrow raised. “Why are you making things difficult? I’m your mate. I’m supposed to take care of you.”

Stiles found himself actually curling back onto his side. “Fine. You win this time.”

Derek snorted. “You must really be hurting if you agreed that quickly.” 

Stiles didn’t say anything but merely rested his head back on the firm pec and listened to the steady heartbeat underneath it. It was true, from the beginning he’d been compelled to do the opposite of what the dark haired man asked, even after he went all alpha. So usually Stiles pushed against it, pressed his limitations, gloried when he got away with it. But tonight his head hurt and he didn’t feel like putting up a fight. He just wanted to nap next to his larger mate and pretend he hadn’t slept the rest of his Saturday away and that Sunday wouldn’t come too quickly. He wasn’t looking forward to Monday. 

 

He must have dosed off because the shock of warm skin spreading across his jolted him wide awake. Stiles blinked his eyes open, finding Derek was on top of him with his face buried in his neck; the older man took a deep breath and shuddered. 

“You smell good.” Derek’s voice was rough and husky and sent shivers down his spine. 

Stiles groaned—it just wasn’t fair. He was only seventeen years old. His body was going to respond to Derek no matter what. There was a warm chuckled and the body on top of his moved slightly but the pressure of their hips being rolled together got heavier and when their cocks rubbed against each other, it made Stiles nearly blind with pure need. He gasped and used a hand to grip a large bicep before sliding down his shoulder blades, tracing the tattoos that he knew were under his fingertips before racking his blunt nails down the werewolf’s spine. Derek was panting in his ear, one hand digging supernatural claws into the curve of his hip and the other holding himself up—fist clenched next to his head. 

So gorgeous and utterly dominant, Derek let Stiles push him off his body and roll onto his back, naked and perfectly hard. Stiles straddled his mate’s thighs and wrapped a hand around their cocks and leaned down, pumping them in unison as their lips met in a filthy kiss full of open lips and thrusting tongues. Stiles kept pumping them until it became too much and moved away, drifting down his body and squeezing the base of Derek while he opened his lips and took him as far back as possible, slurping only half before he lifted up and took more in with the next bob of his head. Derek’s hand sifted through his hair and gripped just a little tighter. 

Derek’s hand cupped his jaw, rubbing his fingers over a pouty bottom lip. “I want you to suck me off.” 

Stiles trembled at the rough command. “Anything.” his voice was harsh with desire. 

“Your mouth… is so soft and warm.” The growling voice sent shivers down his back and Derek rolled his hips slightly. “Perfect.” 

Stiles pulled completely off before sliding his tongue around the sensitive head and sucking at the slit, groaning at the taste of precum before swallowing Derek whole this time, taking him deeper than all the other times he had went down on the older man. 

“Fuck, yes.” Derek groaned loudly when the glans of his cock brushed the back of Stiles’ throat. 

Derek’s sifted a hand through Stiles’ hair before tracing downward, caressing the skin of his temple, sliding down and cupping his bobbing jaw, curling long fingers around the flushed skin. Stiles moaned around his length when Derek’s fingers stroked over his stretch lips, pouty and swollen and full of cock. He shifted his hips and Stiles pressed his body against Derek’s thighs, nearly starved for contact with the fever-warm muscles underneath him. 

Stiles swallowed around him, letting his tongue rub along the main vein as he continued to bob his head and sucking on the slit. Derek growled loudly, fingers tightened without thought as he came and Stiles froze in place swallowing spurt after spurt of creamy seed. He pulled back, sucking and licking until the werewolf was clean, he nipped at his hip and stroked a thigh, his eyes half-lidded and his lips swollen. Derek’s hand moved to grip the nape of his neck and Stiles quickly found himself pulled up and face planting into the hot mattress as Derek was suddenly behind him. 

Not that Stiles’ minded really, he was even helpful, by locating the lube and tossing it over his shoulder for Derek to reach better. There was a deep chuckle and a hot mouth pressing soft kisses down his spine before rubbing his scruffy cheek right up the path leaving two very different sensations and one very horny Stiles. He moaned and wiggled, trying to entice his larger mate into a frenzy. And it worked. There was a groan. A loud pop sound coming from the lube bottle and then a wet finger pressing against his hole. He grinned in victory. Sometimes Derek was just too easy. 

The finger slid inside easily and Stiles bit his bottom lip and clenched his ass around the invading digit. Derek pulled free, then pressed back in, and repeated until a second finger was added moments later. Stiles was blurry eyed and moaning softly by the time Derek worked his third finger inside and started pumping them, brushing the tips to his prostate. He pushed his hips back and thrust against him until he felt them slid wetly from his ass. 

“God, Derek, why’d ya stop…?” Stiles’ couldn’t think, barely breath even, all he wanted was for Derek to fuck him. 

Derek grunted something that didn’t even sound close to English and pressed the blunt tip of his cock to his slick hole. Stiles held his breath and waited. Derek’s rough hands gripped his hips and then his cock was sinking inside his ass and Stiles was moaning into the mattress. His chest was moving rapidly and his breath coming in ragged pants, he nearly past out. Derek leaned down, covering his entire back with his chest; he nosed at the nape of his neck before kissing down the column and nibbling on his shoulder. His hands left his hips and pressed into either side of his head and kept as much skin on skin contact as possible.  
One sharp thrust of his hips was all that it took to undue Stiles’; he came against the bedding without even touching his cock. Derek fucked him through his orgasm, growling at the tightness of the fluttering muscles before his body went lax against the bed under him, his knees barely holding him up and his ass open and loose now. Derek thrust harder and faster and Stiles’ felt his body begin to build back up, his cock was leaking and hard and his ass clenched tighter at Derek’s cock. Derek picked up his pace and Stiles’ knew he wasn’t going to last much longer and he knew what was coming. When Derek came he’d knot him for sure. 

“Fuck, Stiles’ you’re so tight and wet.” Those teeth dug a little deeper into his skin and Stiles’ welcomed the slight twinge of pain. 

He tightened his ass again and felt Derek loose his pace, he was thrusting harder and faster and Stiles’ knew his ass was going to be tender later. Derek’s hand wrapped around his cock and Stiles’ saw stars as he came after a series of faster and tightly fisted pumps. This time Derek groaned loudly, the growl hardly reaching his ears as he felt his mate’s cock expand in his ass, Derek pressed deeper and didn’t stop until he was fully inside. His knot locked them together, the head pressed into his prostate and with each pulse of seed that shot against the sensitive bundle of nerves Stiles’ cried out, coming for a third, the pleasure so intense he gasped for breath. 

“Fuck, you’re coming a lot.” He groaned, his ass already feeling full.

“Not even nearly done yet.” Derek panted into his neck before rolling them to their sides, cradling Stiles. “When I pull out you’re going to be leaking the rest of the day.”

Stiles sighed and didn’t say anything. After all, he couldn’t lie and say the idea didn’t turn him on at all. So he kissed Derek back and rubbed his ass into his mate’s pelvis and groaned with the knot pulled and then tightened and just like that Derek’s eyes turned alpha red and he felt the cock harden inside him further. 

“Night Derek.” Stiles grinned, turning his head back onto his pillow and fell asleep. 

Derek mumbled something and held him closer. It just felt right.


End file.
